A Greek Panem
by oniondinokitkat32628
Summary: The characters of Harry Potter are children of Greek Gods and separated into Districts by their parentage. When they are selected to enter the Hunger Games how will they handle it? There will be romances, heartbreaks and betrayals. Come along with the characters of Harry Potter and their experience in the Hunger Games. Written by three people. HPO, PJO, HG


**A/N: HI! This is our first Fanfiction so it might not be very good. Please leave feedback in the comments**

* * *

 **District 1: Ares**

 **District 2: Athena**

 **District 3: Hephaestus**

 **District 4: Poseidon**

 **District 5: Zeus**

 **District 6: Hermes**

 **District 7: Apollo**

 **District 8: Aphrodite**

 **District 9: Demeter**

 **District 10: Hecate**

 **District 11: Persephone**

 **District 12: Hades**

* * *

Chapter one:

District 10 Parvati's POV

"PARVATI PATIL" announced the Capitol representative loudly. My heart sank to the bottom of my

stomach.

"Parvati! No!" shouted my twin sister , Padma, as I was dragged towards the stage by a pair of peacekeepers. Why did I have to be chosen to be a tribute in the Hunger Games? I was only 14 so my name should've been only put in three times.

"PARVATI NOOOOO..."

I jolted awake from my nightmare, forehead beaded with sweat. "Calm down Parvati" I told myself. "It was just a dream. Just a silly old dream" Trying not to disturb a sleeping Padma, I quietly pulled myself from my bed. My reaping outfit lay on a wooden chair in the corner. As I pulled on the green and gold dress, I thought about the previous years of the reaping. Two years ago, my friend, Selene, had gone into the arena and died in the bloodbath and last year, Padma's name had been called but luckily, an eighteen year old boy volunteered.

As I tied my hair into a braid, Padma woke up. "Parvati?" She asked groggily. "Did I oversleep?"

I shook my head. "We still have an hour before the reaping starts."

While Padma took a shower, I grabbed a slice of bread from the kitchen for breakfast. I sighed. Because of my father's successful job as a doctor, we never ran out of food whereas our neighbor's stomachs were never full.

An hour later, I stood in the courtyard next to Padma staring at the weird Capitol representative. I played with my long black braid and waited for the reaping to start.

After what felt like a million years, the reaping finally started. After The escort introduced herself as Tiff and said things that couldn't possibly be understood due to her Capitol accent, the usual video about the rebellion came on. While the video was playing, I practiced controlling the mist. The mist is a type of magic that can create illusions and just like the test of the district, I can control it because I am Hecate's child. Yes, everyone in the district are related in some way but Padma and I share the same father as well. Unfortunately, us being demigods doesn't give us an advantage over the tributes in the other districts because everyone in the districts are half-bloods. Technically, my father had children with his own mother. Which can be really disturbing sometimes but after a while you get used to it.

I was consumed by my thoughts that I didn't realize that Tiff was already pulling a name out of the bowl containing the names of the girls in district ten from the ages 12-18. Praying that my name wasn't picked I listened for the name. "Parvati Patil!" she called out. I nearly passed out. My nightmare had come to life.

District 4 Harry's POV

Today was the day of the reaping. The day that everyone feared. And I mean everyone. Everyone from children to teens, to adults and well particularly anyone. But only the children feared this day the most. This was the day that two children, a girl and a boy, were picked to fight for their lives in the hunger games. The hunger games was so grueling and horrible and the capitol showed it live for everyone to see.

I showered and got myself ready. Although I didn't want to goto the reaping, I had no choice. Even if I didn't go my name would still automatically be placed in and if my name was picked I would still have to go to the games unless someone volunteered to take my place for me. I put on the clothes laid out for me by my mother to wear to the reaping. I lived with just my mom, in our house by the sea. The pleasant smell of the salty ocean wafting through our open window was a nice way to start my day but this day would just get worse and worse. Even though there was a slim chance of my name being pulled out, I was still afraid. When I woke up this morning I had a feeling that I was going to be picked and it just might happen. As I stepped into the kitchen I smelled food on the table. I sat down at the table, where my mom was already sipping away at her coffee. My mom was sitting there staring at the newspaper but wasn't touching it. Being the son of Poseidon I controlled water from the tap to rise up and form a ball of water. It levitated in the air a few minutes and then I willed it to move in the direction of my mom. I splashed the ball of water on her face which woke her up.

"HARRY! Why would you do that?!" she yelled.

"Sorry mom, you were in a trance and I had to wake you up somehow and I thought that it was the best way." actually that was not what I was thinking. I did want to wake her up from that trance and I thought it would be funny to watch her getting soaked. "Well now you don't have to take a shower so I saved you time right?"

"I suppose but still that was not right to do and I was in a pretty deep trance wasn't I? I guess it's just if your name was chosen I don't know what I would do without you? And if you died than I wouldn't be able to handle it." and at that my mother broke into sobs and sat back down in her chair.

I went over to her and started comforting her, "Don't worry mom, even if I do get picked, every day I'll still remember you and wish you were there right with me. I'll always be with you, in your memories and in your heart. I will never forget you even in my darkest days. I will always love you." I said while rubbing her back. I gave her a squeeze then let go of her and sat back down in my seat.

"Oh honey, thank you. I will always treasure those words. I will always love you, with all my heart and I will never forget you and never stop caring for you." and with that she went back to silently sipping her coffee.

My words had some effect on her, she was still staring at the paper but every few minutes she would snap out of it and continue sipping her coffee. I started eating my breakfast but wasn't that hungry and instead pushed the food around the plate. After a few minutes my mom stood up and said that she was going to get ready for the reaping. Not long after I gave up eating and cleared my plate. I washed up the dish, then went back to my room.

Half an hour later the reaping started. As the capitol escort stepped onto the stage , she was greeted with a chorus of boo's and tomatoes. Unfortunately the tomatoes didn't get that because the peace keepers stepped in front of the escort and blocked the tomatoes.

"Well then if this riot is done let us announce this year's 24th Hunger games Tributes!" she said.

After picking the name of the tribute girl, she put her hand inside the males bowl and pulled out a slip of paper, "HARRY POTTER!"

My mom burst into tears as I slowly made my way to the stage. People parting and making a pathway for me to walk by. I don't know how my mom was to handle this but this was my mom's worst nightmare. And the worst day of my life.

District 1: Draco's POV  
I stood in the middle of the crowd of sixteen year old boys, all wanting to be picked to go into the 24th Hunger Games. "Welcome to the reaping of the 24th hunger games" said the escort in her high pitched Capitol voice. I rolled my eyes and played with the chain on my neck that my father, Ares, gave me. Just like everyone else in district one, I am a child of Ares. Ya, I know it's messed up that my mother had children with her own father.  
The escort had called out the name of the first tribute, a pretty girl named Ginny. Ginny stood  
on stage with a challenging smirk on her face.

"And now for the males." announced the escort as she walked towards the jar containing the names of all the boys between the ages 12 and 18 in district one.  
The escort pulled out a slip of paper. "Shawn Miller" she called out. A muscular seventeen year old walked onto the stage with cheers following him.

I looked over the heads of people at Matt, the school bully. He raised his eyebrows. Matt had dared me to volunteer and whoever challenged me at the reaping. I knew that it would be stupid to try and fight Shawn but this was my chance to prove to Matt that I could handle anything, even surviving the games.  
"Go ahead loser." Mouthed Matt. I pushed through the crowd of sixteen year olds, then through the crowd of fifteen year olds. Just as the escort was leading Shawn and Ginny away, I yelled "I volunteer as tribute!"

Heads turned to me, eyes surprised. "Well a volunteer!" Sang the escort. "Now come on, don't be scared." I had the urge to run a spear through her.  
I slowly walked up the steps of the stage. "Shawn he doesn't look like he's ready to give away his spot In the games." Said the escort "so what weapons will be used to battle for this spot? Knives, spears..."  
Shawn cleared his throat loudly. "No he could have my spot. I'll go in next year." The crowd booed as Shawn stepped off stage. I sighed with relief.

* * *

 **A/N:What do you think? Please leave some feedback in the comments. Posting new chapter in hopefully a week!**


End file.
